cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atya
Nation Information Irb Atya is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 1217 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Irb Atya work diligently to produce Spices and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Irb Atya is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Irb Atya to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Irb Atya allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Irb Atya believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Irb Atya will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation Etymology Originally, the nation was called Antolia by anto475. This was an Anto-isation of the area of Turkey known as Antolia or Asia Minor. In Early Antolian this was called Ätōia. When Middle Antolian was introduced, all symbols were abolished and the land was called Atoia, which was shrunk to Atya when Modern Atyan came along. History See main article:History of Atya *DZofA began to a peaceful start that lasted for around five months. Then in February 2007, war was declared on GeTsOmE which was seen in retrospect as a warm-up for DZofA's first GWD, or Great War of Destruction. Little detail of this war is known today, including the other belligerent, but it was seen as highly destructive. GWDI marked a major turning point for DZofA, who had up until this point, bought only land. After this war, The Government focused on purchasing infrastructure, technology and military. *GWDII came only two weeks after GWDI and it came from The Supremacy of the now-defunct Allies of War. Attacks were heavy and often, but in the end, The Supremacy surrendered with reparation money. Peace lasted over half a year for DZofA, and over this six months, the nation grew immensely thanks to many economic gifts from other nations. This is viewed as the best possible event to happen before the second most destructive war in DZofA's history, GWDIII. War came from three sides from the alliance The Legion after a quick tech raid on Nosforan This war nearly ZId DZofA, but thankfully didn't. *After GWDIII, a great period of growth and stability came about. Great events occurred such as the establishment of Parliament at Sram Hutsun, the discovery of great cultural history and language reforms to name but a few. Small wars occurred along the way, but had minor, if any, significance to DZofA's performance as a nation. Then, all hell broke loose with the start of the most harsh war DZofA has ever seen, GWDIV. Starting out as defending a fellow member of Oceanic 815, GWDIV involved DZofA facing off against four other nations with only five weak nations as allies. Once the war was over, Oceanic 815 disbanded as it was in an irreparable state. *Tokyo Ice was set up for a month as an alliance after Oceanic 815, however it crashed and burned leading to DZofA's first time joining another alliance as opposed to starting one. Jade Confederacy was found as a welcome home for the nation. After a month, this was left too in favour of An Dair, a self-created alliance. This alliance failed miserably and led to a flurry of alliances being joined over the rest of 2008. However as 2008 died, DZofA re-joined Viridian Entente and stayed there for ninety days, the longest period spent in an alliance after Oceanic 815. It then went to iFOK before returning to VE just in time for the Karma War. After three wars, DZofA was almost completely decimated, however recovery was speedy, thanks to the neutrality in the war of DZofA's new alliance, The Realm. *The Realm merged unlawfully to form the ill-fated FIRE on the 19th of June, as a result, DZofA decided to set up its own alliance, Walkabout. A month later on 19 July, the Atyan Constitution was accepted by the people in an overwhelming majority. The people also voted to change the flag and name of the nation. On 22.7, Atya saw no future in Walkabout and decided to join Crimson Guard, after an offer from a friend. On 15.8, the nation known as DZofA decided to reroll into Irb Atya for many reasons. *Crimson Guard disbanded on 25.8.2009, however plans were in place to recreate The Realm, which later failed due to internal conflict. Atya later decided to move onto the white team and into TOOL. On 10.9.2009, the people of Atya voted to re-include the Ł back into the Atyan Language, as a meaning for, ,the". *TOOL was left in favour of UINE on 20090915, where the post of Minister of Education was offered to anto475 immediately upon arrival. Due to this alliance's relatively low profile, not much activity came about until Oz Day 2010, when Irb Atya fought in the Second Unjust War for a week, before UINE pulled out of it. Alliance History Geography Here is the Map of Atya at its capital of Sram Hutsun. *'Map as at 20.7.2009' Main Provinces *Alba *Angelfok *Bresh *Eelsglamonsh *Frons *Kernoo *Kimruu *Konukht *Liiin *Manin *Mee *Muuin *Nederland *Orkaav *Uluu Military Atya always keeps a thriving military presence around its borders and within its cities due to its citizens historical tradition of being cynical and sarcastic to most foreign offers regarding the nation's and alliance's independence and wellbeing. Although the military presence lowers the citizen's morale, they know that they are safer with the soldiers and secret police patrolling the streets rather than Americans or Englishmen as in Urak. FBs See main article:FBs *FB stands for F'''uving '''Búrfis. It is the same as a Department in a government eg.Department of Environment=FEB. Flags Peacetime flag of Atya *The flag is interpreted as blue as the sea and yellow as the sandy seabed, showing how there's more to life than people would expect. The red band across the top is to signify socialism and the freedom of workers, also to symbolise membership of The International. Wartime flag of Atya *The design takes it's inspiration from Moldovan carpets, honouring the heritage of Badea Vasile. This is in red, symbolising blood and the horror of war. Seal *The Great Seal of the Atya shows how one small power can end up controlling all of the powers. Nations in Trade with Atya Culture National Holidays On these days, Atyans get a day off work or school. *'1.11-'''Samhain. *'2.11-'Day after New Years Day. *'8.11-'Beginning of 4040 Season. *'25.12-'Birth of Christ. *'31.12-'Great Day. *'2.1-'Thousand Day. *'26.1-'Oz Day. *'6.2-'Ziua de Oi. *'8.2-'Meeting of Die Deutscher. *'20.2-'Ziua de Vasile. *'6.3-'Arrival in Der Vaterland. *'14.3-'Departure from Der Vaterland. *'27.7-'Sonne Tag. *'15.8-'Rebirth of Atya. *'10.9-'Ł Day. *'15.9-'Birth of Anto the Cheese. *'30.10-'Day before New Year's Eve. *'31.10-'''Foundation. Vampire Folklore The first Atyans were of German descent who brought with them the legend of Vampires which became one of the main cultural influences of DZfA. Depicted in the centre of the national flag is a shuriken used by vampire warriors to defend themselves and at the sides there is a stylised, V' in the way Vampires used to draw on peace documents. Nowadays, people dress up as vampires on Defection Day asking for acceptance which is what Vampires are have reported to do. The eventually found acceptance in DZfA where the made their own culture as they had not been welcomed with cultural acceptance wherever they went. Vampires were welcomed, however, with energy-producing treats as they had a long trek looking for acceptance. Some met them with de-energising foods(e.g. fruit). These people eventually were attacked. Other people did not feel enough for the Vampires to accept them into their society but instead lit large fires and sent bright lights into the air to inform the Vampires that they had energising treats to help guide them on their way. Eventually on All Halllow's Eve, the night grew late and the treats ran out. So the Vampire's formed their own society and that is how DZfA culturally came to be. In these modern times, the Vampire's trek is still celebrated most places, especially by the youth. Although instead of energising treats they receive the modern equivalent. Sugar products. Instead of the Vampire attacks on the fruit-bearing houses, youth throw eggs and the fruit back at the houses which is just as efficient. Badea Vasile On 20.2.2008, a statue of a man was found in the Valley of the Gods in Éireann, where the Atyan runes were discovered. 6 skeletons dressed in traditional wear of Ancient Peoples that were later proved to be sisters and bards were found surrounding this statue alongside an array of musical instruments, a quern, grains and bread. Following further research and questioning with the Ancient Peoples Area in Western Atya led to the discovery that this figure, Badea Vasile, was a god of bread and food in the Ancient Times. Worship of this Badea Vasile needed 6 sisters to sing a song, often accompanied by a traditional band. This song was revived and is now used as the Traditional Anthem of Atya. National Languages Atyan is the official state language, but is used only in official documents. On 25.1.2010, the populace held a referendum to change the official language to Atyo, a creole of German, Irish and English, with some Romanian and Russian phrases. The referendum was passed by an overwhelming majority. Atyo has since become the official language, and was already spoken by the majority of the population before the referendum. Aside from Atyo, there are also many minority languages, such as German, Irish, Romanian, Ukrainian, Armenian, Russian, Turkish, French etc. Category:Nations Category:DZfA